A known electrical connector, described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,304, has multiple electrical contacts in an insulating housing. The insulating housing is fabricated separately from each of the electrical contacts. Each of the electrical contacts is fabricated as a single piece. Each of the electrical contacts is assembled along a corresponding passage in the insulating housing. Cylindrical band contact elements, known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,329 and 4,822,961, are in respective open ends of the electrical contacts.
The known electrical connector has the disadvantage of requiring insertion of the electrical contacts along corresponding passages in the insulating housing. The insulating housing is required to have interlocking features that interlock with the electrical contacts to resist withdrawal of the electrical contacts from the passages. Difficulties arise from a requirement to fully insert the electrical contacts in the passages in correct positions to interlock with the insulating housing.